henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mud Ring
Mud Ring Dark red clay, slightly soft to the touch as if not fully baked, forms this ring. On first fitting this ring to a finger, the wearer feels it squeeze slightly, and gains a vision of a towering earth elemental rising to do the wearer's bidding. An evil entity of elemental earth and water called Bwimb gave this ring to the Jezulein, an order of mystics also knownas mud sorcerers. 'Properties (Attuned):' As an action, you can use one of the following effects. ''Water Walk: You can move across any liquid surface as if it were solid ground. ''Control Water: Once every ten days, you can choose a 100 ‐ foot – by – 100 - foot area of water or similar liquid within 500 feet of you that you can see. You can reduce or increase the water’s depth by up to 20 feet, to a minimum of 1 inch, for up to 1 hour. In larger bodies of water, a decrease in depth creates a squarish depression in this effect’s area. An increase in depth in a similar situation creates a squarish hump of water. In this case, if the area includes dry land nearby, the water can spill over onto the dry land. ''Meld Into Stone: Once per day, you can enter an area of nonmagical stone large enough to contain you and your equipment, remaining within for up to 1 hour. While inside the stone, you have total cover from and are not visible to other creatures. Creatures and objects are heavily obscured to you. If you do not leave the stone before the duration elapses, or if the effect is dispelled or the stoneheavily damaged, you are violently expelled from the stone and take 17 (5d6) bludgeoning damage. ''Stone Shape: Twice per day, you can touch a stone or stone object with a weight of up to 2,000 pounds (about 15 cubic feet). You can form it into any solid shape, but fine detail isn’t possible. ''Summon Earth Elemental: Once every ten days, you can choose a point of earth or stone within 25 feet of you that you can see. A Large earth elemental emerges from that spot and acts immediately on the same action, attacking the creatures closest to it other than you. The elemental remains for up to 1 minute, or until it is destroyed. If you can communicate with the elemental, you can direct it to perform actions. ''Summon Water Elemental: Once every ten days, you can choose a point of water or similar liquid within 25 feet of you that you can see. A Large water elemental emerges from that spot and acts immediately on the same action, attacking the creatures closest to it other than you. The elemental remains for up to 1 minute, or until it is destroyed. If you can communicate with the elemental, you can direct it to perform actions. ''Transmute Mud to Rock: Once every ten days, you can choose a section of nonmagical mud or similarly soft earth within 100 feet of you that you can see whose volume doesn't exceed ten adjacent 5 - foot cubes. The mud within that volume turns to sandstone permanently. A creature in the mud when it is transmuted is allowed a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw to escape before the area turns to stone. ''Transmute Rock to Mud: Once every ten days, you can choose a section of nonmagical stone within 100 feet of you that you can see whose volume doesn't exceed ten adjacent 5-foot cubes. The stone within that volume turns to mud with a viscosity you choose (soft clay to quicksand). A creature standing on the stone when it is transmuted is allowed a DC 13 Dexterity saving throw to escape before the area turns to mud. ''Water Breathing: You can breathe underwater. ''Earthquake: Once every thirty days, you can cast the earthquake spell, using Intelligence, Wisdom, or Charisma (your choice) as your magic ability. 'Secret:' aha Yes this artifact has a secret. Maybe a few ... Rarity: Artifact.